I have a little problem
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Bell's folding clothes in...what u say? So, now Edward has a little problem, that HAS to be fixed. What is it? ONE-SHOT. Hope you guys likey


**AN- I got this idea from a story called. 'Husbandly duties' by icecoldhamster. It's really good, and I got an idea from it. TADA!**

**Also on my poll, you guys wanted me to do anothers story like 'I kissed a girl, but had sex with her bro. I will right another story. This one isn't it. But do you guys wan it to be about a song? Or just how they did the act? I have another POLL!**

**Thanks to my awsum Beta .xTwilight18x! thnx much!  
**

**EPOV**

Bella is so sexy and sensual. I can never get enough of her. My beautiful wife is mine. She's driving me crazy, right now. She is doing something so simple and it just makes me so hard. It's insane.

I mean, she's just folding clothes for crying out loud!

She's sitting on the floor in front of me, with the mountain of freshly cleaned clothes in front of her, wearing a tank top (with no bra!) and little short shorts, which show almost everything. I'm sitting across from her on the couch, 'watching TV' wearing, a plain T-shirt, with pajama pants and no boxers.

She just picked up one of her thongs and looks at it, biting her plump bottom lip. I groaned, quietly, to myself, she didn't her it, thank g od. She looks up at me.

"Should I throw these away? Or do you like them?" she asked, as she held up her blue thong.

"No! Keep it." I say, a little, too quickly in a strained voice. She raised an eyebrow, before she looks at my legs and sees my thick erection. She grins and goes back to folding clothes.

She leans forward to put one of my shirts in a pile in front of her, I can see down her tank top and her round tits are visible to me. I moan, louder this time, staring at her breasts. She smirks, but otherwise ignores me.

I can't take it anymore! I pull down my pants a little and my cock springs free, standing up, thick and proud. I wrap my hand around it and groan, closing my eyes. I start to stroke myself, going a little faster and tightening a little more. I moan, freely now.

After about 7 stokes something else wraps around my shaft, tightly. I open my eyes to see Bella, topless, her breasts calling out to me, with her perky nipples. I bite my lips, holding back a moan. "What do you think your doing?" she asked, hoarsely.

"You see, I have a problem and I had to fix it." I said back, my voice even more strained, as her hand tightens around my dick.

"And why didn't you tell me? I could have helped, don't you think?" she asked, innocently as she peels my hand off my cock with her other hand. Once it's off, she starts to stroke my erection, but slowly, and barely touching me.

"I'm sorry, but please, you could help me now. Go faster." I plead, as she lets go of my cock and goes for the hem of my shirt. I reach for my cock, but her hands stops me.

She looks at me, warningly. "Don't touch yourself or I won't help." she whispered, sexily as she pulls my shirt over my head. I groan in frustration.

She grabs my hands and places them at the waist of her shorts as her hands go back to my cock. I moan, grateful as she starts to stroke. I pull her shorts and panties down and she steps out of the m. She sits on my knees and continues stroking me. She starts to go faster and I grab her tits as they sit there perky and waiting for me.

I'm about to come, when she stops. "No!" I beg. "Don't stop! I'm so close!" I groan.

"Shut up, you're still in trouble." She said, seductively as she got off of me and down on her knees. She pulls my pants down all the way and I kick them off. I spread my legs and she gets in between them, she sticks her tongue out and licks my cock. I sigh, happily. She takes the head in her mouth and I groan, closing my eyes.

She takes me in her mouth, all of a sudden, and I moan loudly, throwing my head back on the couch. She starts to bob her head and massage my balls with her hands. I moan and put my hands on the back of her head, pushing her down and up, lifting my hips, too. Her teeth graze my shaft and I know I'm about to come. . .

Then she's gone. I yell in frustration. She grins and giggles as she climbs on my lap a nd lowers herself on my still standing erection, forcefully. I moan and grab her tits as she bounces on my lap, with her small hands on my shoulders. She moans and starts pumping herself faster. I watch her fascinated as she throws her head back and opens her mouth in silent scream.

"Harder, baby, fuck me harder," I breathed, unevenly. She slams herself onto me and I groan. "Oh yea, like _that_!" she does it again, and I lift my hips to pound into her.

"Oh, Edward, _yes_!" she panted, I lifted my hips again. "Ed_ward_!!" She screamed as she came.

"Uhhhhhh, _Bella_!" I shouted, as I convulsed inside her and spilled my semen into her hot center.

She laid her head against my neck. "You should be bad more often," she whispered into my ear, making me shudder.

She lifted her head and rested her forehead against mine. "I have to fold clothes now," she whispered. Before, I could do anything; she climbed off my lap and pulled her boy shorts back on.

"Bella!" I whined, loudly. She laughed and pulled her tank top on.

"Too bad, pudding cup," she said, as she bent to pick up a pile of my folded shirts.

I was immediately hard again. "Bella, I have a little problem, that I need your help with." I said, innocently.

She snorted. "Is that so? Well . . . good luck with that!" Then she walked out of the living room and down the hall.

I stood up. "No, come back here!" I sprinted down the hall after her.

She laughed as I tackled her onto the bed.

"Round two, baby!"


End file.
